(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for measuring traffic quality in distribution. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for measuring traffic quality in distribution using test mail into which a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is inserted.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An RFID system represents a non-contact recognition system for identifying a thin-film type RFID tag attached on an object and transmitting and processing the identification through a radio frequency signal. The RFID system is highlighted as a substitute for the barcode and as an identification and tracking skill, it is applied to various fields of industry such as traffic, distribution, logistics, and ports, and it is now introduced to mail distribution as a substitute for the barcode scanning process. However, the same is only applicable to containers for transport that are easy to be recognized, and there are no skills that are developed for the purpose of measuring traffic quality in distribution.
An existing method for measuring traffic quality of distribution is performed based on scanning of barcodes on the mail. The barcode scanning is used to track mail history and hand over, and to move it between public offices as well as to measure traffic quality. The traffic quality based on barcode scanning has the following limits.
First, barcode scanning can be omitted since it is performed by the operator's manual operation. Particularly, when there is congestion of a quantity of materials before and after festive days and manpower shortage occurs, people inevitably have to process mail without scanning the barcode. The phenomenon appears in common in every mail process all over the world, and it causes loss of data during the period that must be analyzed in the most important manner. Also, some information systems allows generation of virtual barcode data through direct input through the system without scanning the barcode, thereby worsening the reliability of barcode data.
Second, the available data are acquired from a limited number of categories of mail that provide a history tracking service for tracking the traffic of distribution. Since barcode scanning for tracking the history generates additional expenses during the mail delivery process, the history tracking service is only applied to special mail including registered mail and postal parcels. Therefore, it is impossible to measure per-section traffic quality of general mail of which the history cannot be tracked.
In addition, the quantity of material of the quality measuring target section cannot be controlled but it can only be analyzed depending on the generated quantity of materials, and most of the mail is not directly scanned but the container having the mail is scanned to substitute for mail scanning, thereby requiring a new method for measuring the traffic quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.